Unlike general walls, an assembly wall placed between a floor and the ceiling of a building such as multipurpose buildings, apartments, steel houses, etc., is designed not as a load bearing wall for bearing structural load of the building, but as a wall for effective use of a space.
Further, such an assembly wall generally includes stud and plate members.
In a general process of manufacturing an assembly wall, a track called a runner is adhered to the floor and the ceiling.
Then, studs are fastened to the runner to form a framework.
After construction of the framework, electricity and plumbing works are performed. Then, an insulation member is inserted into a space between the studs to provide thermal insulation and sound absorption functions to the assembly wall.
Finally, plate members, i.e. exterior members for the wall, are mounted on the studs to provide sound insulation and fireproofing functions to the assembly wall.
Conventionally, improved sound absorption/insulation performance of the assembly wall can be achieved only by a method of manufacturing an assembly wall using expensive sound insulation boards having excellent sound insulation performance, or a method of blocking sound waves by thickening the assembly wall.
However, both thickening of the assembly wall and use of the expensive sound insulation boards cause a significant increase in cost and is uneconomical and inefficient, thereby lowering competitiveness in production.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for an assembly wall, which permits effective improvement in sound absorption/insulation performance without using expensive sound insulation boards or increasing the thickness of the wall.